Paranoia
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Yomi is paranoid and Kurama is deceiving. YomiXKurama, minor yaoi.


**A/N: **Don't really know what to write here, I'm unsure about how this came to be, I just found the word Paranoia inspirational... it's short i guess. And I don't own YYH. Yada, yada, yada... knock yourself out.  
**Warning: **Yaoi. **Don't like Don't read!**

**Quote of the fic:**  
_Closed eyes listen, afraid to see on their own. Easily influenced and simply conformed._  
-Oscar Wilde

OXXXO

**Paranoia:** a thought process heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion. Paranoid thinking typically includes persecutory beliefs concerning a perceived threat towards oneself or delusions of grandeur. Historically, this characterization was used to describe any delusional state. The word originates from the Greek _Paranoia_ meaning 'madness' as well as the words _Para_ 'Beside, by' and _Noos_ 'Mind'

Yomi was paranoid, no matter how reluctant he was to acknowledge it. But who wouldn't be when they every night share bed with the legendary Youko Kurama, the quintessence of evil? Being paranoid was the only way you could guarantee your continued existence.

But Paranoia involves fear and Yomi refuse to confess to something as laughable as the mere thought of him fearing Youko. Maybe he did experience a slight indication of anxiety, but not fear. Absolutely not!

Kurama was a strategist and a law unto himself, he made the rules and the game was his. All creatures fell before him, like the lowly beings they were. Every word he spoke was a deceit carefully woven into the complicated webs of lies he had been netting for centuries.

Everything about the fox was pretence. Kurama made sure every thing from his mind to his body and clothes would aid him to win. He manipulated situations in his favour. And laughed at the three worlds, so beneath him.

He tricked Yusuke into giving up half of his life force to the Forlorn Hope. The detective was stupid to fall for the deception. Yusuke's reason for sacrificing himself was to, for Shiori's sake, save Kurama from dying by the Mirror. There are two fallacies in that reasoning. One: Kurama's wish was Shiori's health and happiness, to kill Kurama would mean to forgo the woman's happiness; she would never be happy thinking her son was dead. Thus the Mirror could not take Kurama's life. Fallacy number two: Kurama is a Nine-tailed fox, a Q-class demon, a force of nature. He's immortal. Not even the Forlorn Hope can kill what can not die.

Kurama's motive for tricking Yusuke? Boredom perhaps. He didn't really need a reason; he never did.

Kurama's slight form, long tresses of tantalizing hair dancing in the wind, seductively half-lidded golden eyes and soft controlled voice gave no hint to calculating diabolical power of the cold brain within.

Maybe Yomi had seen Kurama use lies and backstabbing to accomplish his ambitious objectives one time too many? Or maybe Yomi was thinking too much. Perhaps Kurama centred his life around lies and deceit because he had exceeded all other goals' to the point where only his own were high enough and deserved an effort?

His deviousness, was it enough that he found it amusing himself? Even though no one else, in the three worlds would laugh along? But of course, Kurama was a thief and a Kitsune. Manipulation and deceitfulness were his natural attributes and instincts. And that intimidated Yomi. He had been around long enough to know that the fox could never be entirely trusted.

The attractive Youko Kurama could be charming, well mannered and strike up intriguing conversations at the same time as he planned every step of your gruesome demise into the slightest detail.

He made you feel secure when you should be running in the opposite direction, just to try and put as much distance between the fox and yourself as possible. He would strike you down like lightning from a clear sky. And in the mere second it took for life to slip from your body you would understand his treachery.

Or possibly it was incredibly simple. Kurama was known for his irrepressible ego. The fox constantly supposed himself to be so much more then what others perceived, and so he was. Everything about him was a weapon, his mind, wit and that ethereal beauty. He was a lethal seducer, and a deadly lover.

Even in the midst of pleasure he planned. Did his clever and proficient mind rest as he reached the peeks of ecstasy? Or did it continue to scheme? As his 'victims' were swept away by the mind numbing entirety, did he laugh?

Yomi wasn't afraid. Cautious; indeed he was very much so, but he didn't fear. Kurama wouldn't kill him. Deceive him, yes. The fraudulent fox wouldn't think twice about it and Yomi refused having the brigand make a fool out of him. So he played it safe and never dropped his guard around the great deceiver.

The body beside him smelt vaguely of roses, tinted with the lingering aroma of their previous activities, and it proved to be more intoxicating then consuming an entire bottle of Vodka. He listened as Kurama's naked chest heaved slightly with every breath the sleeping fox inhaled and exhaled.

He couldn't believe he had topped the ethereal Youko. Kurama was a quiet lover, just the type Yomi preferred, the screamers tended to be moderately unpleasant to a certain extent. But, to Yomi's unspoken abhor, the quiet ones are dangerous; for they have they discipline to not lose themselves completely to the waves of pleasure.

The King of the land and the King of thieves. It sounds a bit hypocritical, but nonetheless poetic. Like the intrigue from a Greek tragedy or, at closer thought, maybe a comedy. But then of course Kurama had always been a hypocrite, nothing about the fox was ever as it seemed.

There wasn't anyone who could wrap their mind around Youko; he was too much of a challenge even for the most prominent of thinkers. His mind seemed to others like systematically organized chaos. He was ruthless and intelligent. Charming and well mannered. Calm and savage. And so, so much more. How did they all fit together, the pieces to the complicated puzzle which is Youko Kurama? Yomi cold never successfully analyse what made Kurama tick. The fox didn't seem to have the psychological building blocks necessary for a valid verdict.

"Don't put to much faith in Psychology it is a young science and its findings often prove to be inconclusive and questionable." Kurama, of all demons, told him that.

Rain heavy air permeated the chamber, like smoke it wormed its way in through the open window, and Yomi finally felt the pleasant tingles of slumber tug at his consciousness.

Just as the lord was about to give in to sleep a certain ghostly beauty awoke. Kurama allowed his golden orbs to swiftly glance at Yomi's stiff features; his rigid jaw and tense facial muscles. He sighed. Would the King ever rest in his presence?

Yomi was a dreamer, a thinker, even a speculative philosopher… or, as Kurama would have it, an idiot.

THE END

**A/N: **It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, it feels too discombobulating. I am not content with the end result. I feel as if I failed to deliver my objective, as if I were just unable to find the right words and the right sentencing to bring my inspiration alive.  
My original purpose was good. But I didn't quite reached all they way. What was that critic thing I mentioned in an other A/N?


End file.
